User blog:Insert Rupee/Ideas for Dragon's Dogma II
Just out of curiosity, as I've asked this a bit on facebook in a few of the DD groups: "What would you all like to see in the actual second installment of Dragon's Dogma?" As for myself, I would love to see: A dynamic weather system. A system which brings forth rain, storms, as well as monsters which take shelter from such storms as well as rare monsters which come around during such storms as well. Seasonal settings and the ability to choose which season as well as envoronment you can begin the game in. Such as myself, I'd love to begin in winter or in a dense tropical region. If that choice were possible I would love it. The ability to intergrate Soulcalibur V pattern/coloring functions as well as emblem funtions into Dragon's Dogma. Imagine being able to craft pre-existing armor and beign able to color it as you see fit for either a cost in gold or RC. The ability to craft and fuse your own armor or pre-existing armor. Such as an editor which you can strip certain pieces of any armor or raiment so that you can alter its appearance. Take Ivy's boots from Soulcalibur V and the Holy Cuisses, using an Eraser Tool, you could reveal the toes of the armor while also trimming the area near the upper thighs, small trimmings to truly make it unique. You could craft and mix BBI armor and fashion Hellfire with Carrion or another armor around and about. Ability to craft your own hairstyle while remaining in certain guidelines when it comes to length and height. (No longer than a Wyrm Hunt Mantle and no taller than a Persecutor's Mask (horns) and no wider than Maul's helm) A choice to romance your pawn and even perform actions such as public displays of affection (kissing, hugs, affectionate non-sexual touching, caressing, things of that nature) as well as the ability to build affinity with your pawn in such pursuits, yet, it would be 2-5 times as hard for such a thing. The ability to craft your own weaponry as well as color it with whitesmith forms of finishes and decorate it; that said, also to choose which is primary and which is secondary--as well as if you are to be left or right hand dominant when it comes to weapons. Online capability for PS4 and PS3 as well as X-Box 1 and 360. That said if you begin a story with additional arisen, your worlds will temporarily fuse--leaving few areas where each world can be seen upon the whole which the Arisens travel. Enemies become much more difficult (an example, a Living Armor becomes red and uses dual Saving Grace's and fights more like a berserk Inferno from Soulcalibur II.) new foes which rarely are seen, such as a Dullahan, Will o' the Wisp, Werewolf, Carnivorous Dryads, and more myth based foes. BBI as it is with slight changes to it. In addition to those changes, a deeper labyrinth with additiona sub bossess, male and female alike. Cerberes, (Yuki-Onna for winter, upon the mainland of the main story), Yeti, Faries, Gnomes, and much, much more. Even the option to face two Daimons at once. Both first, second, and a new third form. Though, this should also be able to be played with online with up to 3 other players of ANY vocation. Additional vocations and the ability to forge your own weapons as well as your own attacks. Again, think of Soulcalibur and the attacks you could create. Speed, flash, skill, variosu effects as well as damage would alter due to the attack. More voices in editing and the ability to alter the voice to sound like a characters, such as Quina's from DD or another voice entirely. An actual 12 hour time for day and an actual 12 hour play of night. You could rest to advance for however many hours of rest you want and also sleep in YOUR OWN bed for free. A much larger map AND a fast travel system such as KoA in both aspects. Better animation where a pawns mouth will actually move when they speak in the world without you having to speak with them. Improved photo function to where you can freely move the camera. A wider variety of enemies, weaponry. The ability to play as your pawn to teach them advanced strategies and tactics to boost their knowledge more effectively. The choice to select vocations on the fly by equipping the weapon of any vocation you choose. A choice to mix & match skills across vocations. (ex: The Archer: Hailstorm, Tenfold, Lyncean Sight--Implicate, Masterful Kill, Soaring Stone; Dragon's Maw, Clairvoyance, Stone Forest) A few things taken from Soulcalibur, K.O.A, Dungeoun Siege...etc. That's what I've got so far. What are your thoughts/suggestions? Category:Blog posts